Hexa
}} Hexa is a former member of the Cor Guarid Squadron, an elite team meant to wipe out the evil from Huxxabu. She worked primarily with Trip, who turned out to be her imaginary friend. Since then, she has been mostly isolated on Huxxabu, making the occasional friend. Description Hexa wears a grey witch's hat with a gold buckle and a white band. She has pink and long hair and two pink eyes. She has light brown skin. She wears a long sleeved yellow Cor School shirt and a grey skirt. She wears grey boots as well. Hexa has a alternate costume in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory known as her "Mummified" costume. She has her hands and chest wrapped in bandages and wears a modified version of her hat with a rhino beetle insignia across the brow of the hat. The hat is also wrapped in bandages. She wears thigh high boots and a purple sash around her waist. Background The Great Cor Guarid Team Trip signs up for the Cor Gaurid Team, where he suffers through many grueling qualifications. He manages to get in, just barely meeting the standards. He meets up with the witch girl, who introduces herself as Hexa. He is then introduced to the rest of his team mates: *A gearheaded boy wielding an awesome powersuit and capable of building tanks within seconds named Techmo, *A mute, wind-wielding warrior who loves her kites named Whisper, *An overly-vain drama queen with an obsession with mirrors named Gemini, *A grave-robbing weirdo who loves to collect bones named X, *A otherwise boulder-headed moron with a vast knowledge on rocks (with a taste for granite) named Slate, *An adorable gardening girl who adores her plants more than her own life named Flora, *A frosty yet tender-hearted sailor who prefers the ocean to land any day named Captain Frosty, *And a teenaged blacksmith's apprentice with red-hot weapons named Jason. The team takes on many missions against the "Evil from the Outlands", one of the members being Gemini's twin sister who Gemini ends up killing (and spends days from recovering). During this, Trip attempts to get Hexa to find her locket, but she constantly forgets about it or has other duties to tend to. Then one day, everything changed. The Shadow Throne The headmaster of the Cor Gaurid Squadron is a old man named Tisir, who seemingly seems to ignore everything Trip says. As Trip begins to cast his doubts on whether the "Evil from the Outlands" truly is evil, Tisir manages to find the location of their leader, "the holder of the shadow throne". They hack and slash their way through the Outlands, where they come across the Shadow Throne. After a grueling fight that leaves just Trip and Hexa, the two manage to defeat him. As he lies in a pool of his own blood, he reveals that he is Tisir's brother and that the throne of Huxxabu, which Tisir has been controlling from the shadows, was meant to be his. He was unfairly outcasted, and over time, more people joined him in the Outlands, where he began to build up a rebel group. He begs for mercy, in which Trip and Hexa both give him. The two head back to the Cor Gaurid Tower with the rest of the squadron. The Truth Tisir meets the two at the gates of the tower, where he tells them that he knows that they know. He reveals two blades of light under his cloak, which he has named "Viper" and "Hornet". The two battled Tisir, but they are knocked off the bridge of the tower and land in the water. Trip rescues Hexa, and they find her locket. In her picture, it seems mostly the same, except there is a lack of a Trip. Puzzled by what this means, Hexa and Trip are interrupted by Slate, who asks what Hexa is doing by herself. Suddenly, Trip realizes he never existed. He has been in the imagination of Hexa, and was a old imaginary friend she left behind in her childhood. Although the two do not understand why he exists all the sudden, it is apparent now that Trip does not exist. Trip begs for Hexa to hold onto her belief in him, but Hexa says she can only do it for so long before accepting it. The two (and Slate) make their way up to the tower where they defeat Tisir. Goodbye As Tisir collapses, Trip wonders what will happen to him now. Hexa says that she doesn't know. The two say goodbye and Trip wanders off into the world, alone but now he knows who he is. For the last hours of his existence, he visits the victims of the Cor Gaurid squadron and apologizes. The last minutes of his existence were spent on a hill of roses, where he watched the sun go down and body fade. Post-Shattering The background for Trip and Hexa remains largely the same, although Hexa moved on with her life after Trip more or less disappeared. She studied hugely in magic, often heading to the several libraries on Huxxabu to study and hone her magical prowress. She was effectively self taught. As somewhat of a gag, it appears she missed the events of FantendoQuest entirely on coincidence; although she was at some of the places where the heroes traveled to, she was either there just prior to them appearing or just after they had moved on. Personality Hexa tends to be reflective and sometimes speaks out loud with her thoughts. She tends to talk to herself fairly often, although not in a overtly crazy way. She is optimistic about the future and what it holds. She can make friends easily but she can also make enemies just as easily. She is somewhat of a bookworm and like Strafe, doesn't really understand technology and doesn't really care to stay updated. She can be somewhat nervous at times but has a confidence in her own abilities that tends to surprise others. While she is a bookworm, she tends to not have the most creative or workable ideas. She can also be some what of a flirt and tease as seen in Chapter 13: Reflector in Days of Victory, where she fights over the right to sit on Strafe's lap in the escape pod with PalmMan. Appearances ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered She is a playable character in the story and plays somewhat of a important background role as Trip the Catalyst briefly becomes overpowered by the Imaginary Trip she created. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Hexa is a playable character in ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory and fights using magic abilities that gives her rather unique attacks, such as a magic orb that shatters and refractures opponents upon hit once fully charged or world-bearing turtles. She plays a major role in the Days of Victory storyline, being a major supporting character in both Act 1 and the start of Act 2. Relationships Trip (Imaginary) She is technically his creator, but the two were very close friends that worked through everything together, although they could not solve the problem that was Trip's lack of existence. Trip's bond is so powerful with her that it overpowered the other Trips trapped within Trip the Catalyst in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Strafe During Days of Victory, Hexa was stranded on Earth with PalmMan, Strafe, and eventually Edith. It is shown they have somewhat of a friendship, with Hexa seeming to show some interest in Strafe later on when she and PalmMan sit on his lap in the escape pod. Parvati Parvati and Hexa seem to have somewhat of a friendly relationship in Parvari's home dimension, although Parvati wants to use her for her magic as opposed to a real friendship. The New Fantendoverse Hexa seems to take somewhat of a liking to her. Gallery Pre-Shattered Hexashattered.png|Default coloring. hexashattered2.png|Alternate coloring 2. hexashattered3.png|Alternate coloring 3. hexashattered4.png|Alternate coloring 4. hexashattered5.png|Alternate coloring 5. hexashattered6.png|Alternate coloring 6. hexashattered7.png|Alternate coloring 7. hexashattered8.png|Alternate coloring 8. Post-Shattering HexaNewVictoryArt.png|Hexa as she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. HexaVictoryHalloweenAlt.png|Hexa's Mummified alternate costume. HexaVictory.png|Hexa's original art for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Hexany.png|Hexa as done by (pre-retcon) Trivia *Hexa was originally added in Shattered as a motivation for Catalyst Trip, which would have been likely her last appearance in the Fantendoverse as a whole as the character didn't really seem to have much else to do. *Most of the character's recent appearances in the New Fantendoverse and related media can be attributed to 's love for the character. *Hexa was originally white in the pre-shattering universe, although in the New Fantendoverse she was retconned have a darker skin color. See Also *Hexa (Quaznic) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Original Characters Category:Trip (Exotoro canon) Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users